


Persuade Me

by skargasm



Category: Angel The Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm





	Persuade Me

**Title:** → Persuade Me.....  
 **Prompt(s):** → Prompt : Getting Physical @ , Prompt #025 Fingering @  & Prompt #269 Beguiled @ **Parts:** → 1/1  
 **Characters/Pairing:** → Xander/Graham  
 **Word Count:** 500  
 **Rating:** → NC17  
 **Summary :** → The most delicious persuasion techniques......  
 **Notes/Warnings:** →   
**Graphic :** Banner made by 

* * *

  


* * *

“Graham.....” He could hear how drugged his voice sounded, slurred and rough and inwardly he was blushing. Outwardly – well outwardly, the sound of his voice was the least of the things to make him blush. Strapped to the bed, legs splayed wide open, head pushed into a pillow, Xander desperately tried to ignore what Graham was doing and concentrate on what he was _saying._

“Come on, Xan – you need to get away from this place. And what better time to do it. We could see the world together – I just want you safe. And if I have to persuade you into it, well it might not be witchcraft but I'm not averse to using what I have.” And what he had was a sexual mastery over Xander that was almost supernatural. 

Right now, the long fingers of Graham's right hand were delving into Xander's ass, stroking, scissoring, pressing against all of his hotspots until Xander was practically seeing stars. The low level rumble of the television was meant to muffle any sounds coming from the room in case any of Graham's room-mates walked past, but Xander knew as loud as Graham was making him, it was unlikely the television was doing it's job.

“I can't concentrate when you do that.”

“What's to concentrate on? Come on, Xan, give it up – you know you want to leave with me. Say you will and I promise once I've made you come til your brains spill out of your dick, I will ride you until you get hard again.” Those dirty, nasty words from sweet, quiet Graham swirled around his head, talented fingers knowing where and how to press. 

The Initiative was staying in Sunnydale in spite of the débâcle with Adam – they considered Hostile 17 a success and wanted to expand on their research – but Graham had had enough. He didn't do secret government shit and had the chance for a fresh start. And he wanted to take Xander with him. Not fray adjacent - he wanted Xander by his side, part of his team, the brains to Graham's brawn. Riley was staying – giving Buffy a chance in spite of her bullshit – so Xander had no residual guilt about abandoning the scoobies. 

The fingering of his ass continued, strong thumbs sliding into him and tugging him open before he could feel the soft stubble on Graham's chin as he tucked his face between the cheeks of Xander's ass and took his persuasion to a whole new level. An involuntary clench of his cheeks and he could feel the strength in those fingers and thumbs holding him apart; could hear the muffled moans coming from his lover as he was devoured. Grinding his forehead into the pillow, Xander knew it wouldn't be long before he did indeed come his brains out as he desperately thrust his hips, needing friction on his dick badly.

Fuck, he would need to remember to say yes once his brains re-engaged....

* * *

fin

* * *


End file.
